saintsrowfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Cain Masasaki
Cain Masasaki was a hitman for the Third Street Saints early on in his criminal career and would later go on to become leader of the Saints themselves, leading the small-time gang into an era of financial and social prosperity. Appearance "You look... like fucking shit." "Being blown up does that to you." -Johnny Gat and Cain Masasaki During his early days, he had short, spiked white hair and blue eyes. He often wore a simple purple muscle shirt with jeans and black dress shoes. After the incident on the boat leading to his coma, his hair grew out over time and became unkept but still naturally spiked. Scars showed on his now more defined and aged face from the explosion, but after a visit to the barber's and plastic surgeon's, he was able to gain a more respectable, slicked-back haircut look and close up the wounds on his face. He began to wear a purple Trenchcoat that would become his most prominent look, along with purple shades that covered his eyes and a light purple cowboy hat. Upon the assimilation of Ultor into the Saint's menagerie, Cain began wearing business suits more often in public, only adorning his more stylish Trenchcoat when doing work that required more... forceful means. His hair, at this point, has been styled into a slicked-back Ponytail and his scars have become less noticeable thanks to time and healing cream applications. Personality "You've got ten seconds to tell me why I shouldn't permanently introduce your face to your '''colon'."'' -Cain Masasaki Cain is an extremely violent and conflicted individual. He treats most enemies with apathetic yet violent disdain, but more prominent ones that wrong him in some way as mortal foes that must suffer to their last breath. Trust is not easily made with him, and can easily be broken, but once it is formed it is valued mutually as he tends to help those he remotely cares about. During his early criminal career, including that with the Third Street Saints, he is quiet and reserved and very rarely ever speaks, only when he's killing the leader of an enemy gang. He displays pride in his youthful power but respects the wisdom and experience of Julius. His trust for his comrades becomes so great that he doesn't at all expect the betrayal of Julius and Troy. Upon learning of it, he finds trouble believing it. The hard betrayal of what he thought were his friends leaves Cain a more paranoid and distrustful man, quick to judge others by their faults rather than their qualities. This also makes him increasingly more violent and eager to fight, which puts him on good terms with Johnny Gat, who always was hungry for conflict. Another good equalizer for the two was the fact that Gat was originally from the Saints as well. However, the sudden power gained from leadership of the Saints was both a fresh new opportunity and a tough challenge. The Saints had become broken and dispersed, and Cain had to rebuild them, basically, from scratch. While he looked on his new Leiutenants with hesitation of trust, he did come to admire their resolve and usefulness. He also saw the importance of public image and business opportunity, which made him gain a grudging respect from Dane Vogel. This also made him personalize his crew in the way of Ultor via business and security suits. He even stylized most of the elite soldiers of the Saints to look like Masako but with the purple colours of the gang. This fashion was kept up even after Ultor and the Saints formed a truce and merged to form the Saints-Ultor Media Group. The Masako became redesigned with Saints emblems and purple under armour. With the Saints owning all of Stilwater, it was not long before the local police force was even added to the Saints' pockets. While Cain had hesitation in trusting Troy once again, he figured killing him would put a bad image on the Saints and so he formed a secret alliance with Troy once again. Media image and money became Cain's objective after the Saints' rise to power. With Japanese commercials, energy drinks, clothing stores, and even business protection agencies, the Saints-Ultor Media Group had become a corporate monopoly on Stilwater. One couldn't walk down the street from their home without seeing their brand label stamped onto something. Those who fought this cloud of power hanging over their heads were "erased". Cain, thoughout his life, held a very proud and rather arrogant attitude over his own skills. He tackles every challenge handed to him, and boasts of his skills at killing people. He brags that he has lost count of how many kills he's made in his life. Racially, he is rather aloof. During his campaign against the Ronin, Cain held a bit of a personal grudge against the gang for both Cain and the Ronin are Japanese. It was for this reason that, for most of his fights with the Ronin, Cain opted to use a Katana. It was only when he was bested in a sword fight by Kazuo Akuji that he decided to cheat by pulling out a gun on him. To this end, Cain has very little sense of honour. He is cruel and vindictive to his enemies, including women, and will sometimes resort to underhanded yet creative tactics to claim victory.